The embodiments described herein pertain to internet-connected applications and devices.
A content variation experiment tests changes to content against one or more different versions of the content. One example of a content variation experiment is a web page variation experiment where an experiment is conducted that tests different variations of web pages. During variation testing of a web page, changes to a web page that produce positive results are determined. The positive results associated with a particular change to a web page validates that the change to the web page should be used in a production version of the web page, for example.
In client-side web content variation experiments, a third-party content provider works with a variation testing system to establish an experiment for one or more web pages of the third-party content provider. When a user requests a web page undergoing an experiment from the third-party content provider, the third-party content provider must communicate with the variation testing system to determine which variation of the web page to provide to the user. Since the third-party content provider must communicate with the variation testing system to determine which version of a web page to provide to the user, unnecessary latency may be added to the web page load time. Furthermore, in conventional variation experiments, the third-party content provider cannot easily make complex changes to the experiment as there is only a limited set of functionality that can be changed client-side on the web page. Client-side web variation testing systems cannot be used to test deeper logic in the third-party's backend such as algorithms or other product features.